


Frenching Takes Practice

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this prompt and had to do it with JohnDave: Person A teaches Person B to french kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenching Takes Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptchaBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptchaBlog/gifts).



> For Fiona cuz I meant to give her a cute JohnDave ficcy recently as a surprise/halloween gift so HERE TAKE THIS SHIT DEAR FRIEND OF MINE

“You seriously don't know how to French kiss somebody?” John stares at you with an incredulous look that makes you want to shrink back down into the soles of your sneakers. You really wish you had kept your damn mouth shut.

 

“Duh. Not many chances to really get my mack on with the ladies and gents fallin all over me. Gotta give that kiss to someone who really means enough to me to swap spit with. Gotta be on that level of care that I wouldn't mind playin tonsil hockey. You know what I'm saying?” You grouse for a means of getting out of this conversation, you don't even remember what you two had been talking about before this, the embarrassment making you blank. “Anyways that’s not important dude, choose your character and lemme kick your ass again for another round.”

 

Strategy-wise, your segway was terrible but it seemed to do the trick, albeit John’s fucking snickering throughout the stage was enough to make you wish you could get up and lock yourself in the bathroom. John kept stealing looks at you throughout the level though, you could catch them when he thought you were paying attention to the game, when your eyes were carefully gauging his movements.

 

“So… Since you've been eyeing me all through the level, you ever got your metaphorical mack on with anyone? Seeing as how you obviously are a fucking romance expert John.” You shift your shades up and give him a blank look, his nerd face going white.

 

“Uh… Well yeah actually. I’ve made out with a few people, just like one or two… I know a thing or two about French kissing though, like it’s a lot harder than you think. Rose told me that her first boyfriend just stuck his tongue in her mouth, it was pretty horrify-“ You clamp a hand over John’s rambling mouth and shudder, suppressing the urge to hurl.

 

“Don’t speak about my sis’ relationship drama oh my fucking god John. Just tell me what you're supposed to do if you’re fucking frenching someone.”

 

He reddens a little and you retreat back to your spot with a sheepish expression, watching his eyes process something before that familiar spark of mischief twinkles in his eye. You are definitely thoroughly fucked if he even thinks about…

 

“Well, I dunno if I can teach it to you like this. First things first, no jamming your tongue in like a fish. Like that’s just sick. Second, you gotta kinda be careful about your partner or whatever, test to see how they move if they're shy or something.” He starts listing stuff with that smarmy smirk of his that he gets when he’s planning something and you almost tune out for a second before he says something that makes your heart leap into your throat. Holy fuck did he just say what you think he said.

 

“Wait what? Repeat that?” You gape at him, uncaring that you lost your pokerface. Your face is probably twice as red as his, and he mumbles his phrase again.

 

“We could always… kiss and… I could teach you that way?” He looks at you sheepishly, and you feel your heart stop. Like holy shit send the EMTs you need a defibrillator stat. You wait too long and he starts to look nervous, shit shit say something don't scare him off.

 

“If… If that makes it easier dude. I'm all for sharing my first French with you.” You shrug, giving him a tiny smile that probably looks more nervous than cool like you intended. His eyes light up and he carefully scoots closer, setting his controller behind him on the bed.

 

“Okay hold still… Relax dude, breathe. Can’t kiss if you hold your breath you dumbfuck.” John punches your arm, making you laugh a little. You take a deep breath and slowly let it out, doing this a few times to relax. You let your eyes drift shut, and you feel John scoot closer.

 

Kissing is… weird. You've kissed girls (Jade and Terezi that’s it) and maybe Karkat and that one other guy maybe once, but it never occurred to you that you liked kissing. It was an affectionate gesture, nothing more. The way John’s lips pressed against yours was weird like usual, and you shifted your head to the side a little so that your noses weren’t squashed together when all of a sudden.

 

That was his fucking tongue. On your lip. He just licked your bottom lip what the fuck do you do.

 

“Dave, try uh… parting your lips a little.” John’s breath puffs against your lips, and you relax your mouth from the thin line you’d had it at, continuing breathing until his lips find yours again.

 

You let out a huff of laughter at his aim and tilt your head again, keeping your lips relaxed as you trade soft kisses with John. The second time his tongue licks your bottom lip it still is a surprise; you part your lips slightly, and let out a sigh as you feel John’s tongue press between your lips. He lets it stay there for a second before he pulls back, your lips wet and your eyes slowly opening to meet his blues.

 

“Dude, you gotta try and mimic me. C’mon.” John smiles, and you nod quietly as you feel your face burn and mumble an affirmative. God you must look like shit.

 

He closes in on your lips before you can react, nibbling on your bottom lip to draw a soft whimper out of you. Fuck that really feels good. He lets you try, and you nip carefully at his lower lip, accidentally tugging it, but you’re surprised when John makes a soft noise much like the one you made. That must’ve been a good thing, the moment registers in the back of your mind as you slowly swipe your tongue hesitantly across his lip, surprised by how quickly John parts his lips. He leads after you pause for a bit, unsure what to do, and he pulls back. You chase him with your lips, and John hums in approval. You guess that’s what you were supposed to do because the next thing you know…

 

Wow. Holy shit. His tongue is gliding against your tongue, warm and wet, and the tiny amount of space between your mouths is enough to make a slick noise that makes your face flush more and your hands curl themselves into John’s shirt. You have no idea when you started holding onto him or climbed into his lap, wait when did his hands get to the small of your back. Honestly you couldn’t give a fuck, and with a little encouragement from John you’re sliding your tongue against his with more confidence, trailing your tongue along his teeth and exploring his mouth. Your lips connect with more force once you start getting more confident, slick lips grasping and sliding amidst heavy breathing, warmth and wet curling tongues between hot open-mouthed, needy kisses that produce such lewd slick noises that mix with your noises of pleasure as well as John's noises that you hope to god nobody’s outside John’s door because holy fuck French kissing feels like heaven. It’s enough to make your head spin and your body go weak. The heat and want pound through your body, and it’s a good ten minutes of heavy frenching before you can force yourself to pull back with a gasp.

 

“Holy… Nnh… Holy fuck dude…” You gasp out and stare at your lap in embarrassment, your hand reaching up to brush against your own tingling lips. You’re pretty sure that your face is bright red. John’s face was comically red, his eyes blown wide with surprise and his lips slightly swollen.

 

“Haah... Jesus… You, you get it now?” He pants, his hands not moving from the spot on your lower back. You still have a strong grip on his shirt, but you pry your fingers off his shirt and carefully slid your palms up to wrap your arms around his neck. He doesn’t stop you, and you hope to god he gets it.

 

“Sorta, mind showin me again John?” You smirk and look at him in the eye, the words barely out of your mouth before you’re being knocked back into the covers, John’s lips on your own and his name on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or visit me on my tumblr: http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


End file.
